Alexander Talroch
"Always expect the unexpected, lest you fall quicker than others." 'Alexander Calburn '(born July 14, 8 L.C.) is a Human Noble, seeking to become something greater than he ever was, and plans on joining a new order on Azeroth, to ensure that his future is set and to accomplish things for the betterment of society. He sought out the Order of the Silver Hand to aid them in whatever they needed to pass on the will of the Light, and to furthermore escape the terrible tragedies of his past that he tries to forget, but cannot and in secret wishes revenge against those took his family from him. With no personal background to create on his own, he sticks with his original name and family name to keep it as a reminder that one day he plans to return home, if he can get there. History Awakened Born July 14, 8 L.C., Alexander, at the age of 24, awoke on a stranded beach, not knowing where he was, he immediately had to figure out where he was so that he can take revenge against his sister. With no money, no clothing, no food or supplies to aid him, Alexander had to scavenge around the beaches of southern Stranglethorn to find something to cover him up, feed him, and be sustained. After a week of scavenging, he managed to gather a good supply of food, bags, clothing, armor, and other materials and supplies to keep him safe and in check. Arrival at Booty Bay After the first month, his birthday came on the 14th of July, 8 L.C., turning to the age 25, he was able to gather enough good supplies and find the port city of Booty Bay, full of unknown creatures that he never knew existed. When he entered the city, he was made fun of by the goblins, guards and citizens alike, for the clothing he wore, and the type of armor he made. He was basically the laughing stock of Booty Bay for about a week. He managed to get around 40 gold coins, 17 silver coins, and 93 copper coins, enough to buy proper armor, clothing, supplies and such, as well as a one-way ticket to Stormwind City, since he was told that there were lots of people like him there, racially. The Kingdom of Stormwind After about three days of traveling on ship, Alexander finally managed to arrive at the Port of Stormwind, seeing a lot of known similarities of his racial culture of Humans, but he was glad nonetheless to be within his society, but he didn't mind the other races of the world. He was then greeted by a young woman called, Alicia Warde, one of the assistants that works in the docks tasked to check people in coming from arriving ships. He enjoyed the conversations he had with her, after he had been checked in to arrive in Stormwind, and asked her if they could chat more often whenever she had the chance. She told him she'd like that, and that she would send him a letter if she was interested in taking him out on a date, as flattered as ever, he kissed her on the hands and waved her goodbye as he went on to enter the city of Stormwind. The Path of the Light With no official income, Alexander knew that he had to find a job that would suit him, his skills, and his abilities. He then met an elven women by the name of Lady Auriel Silverwing, and she asked him if he would offer his skills in service to the Light. He then told her that he would consider the offer, but needed time to contemplate on whether or not he wished to do so, and fully commit his ties to the Church of Light. On the next day, Alexander received a message from Grand Master Tenevus Stromheart, leader of the Silver Hand Chapter, to meet him in the Cathedral of Light so they would be properly introduced and conduct an interview. Several minutes went by and Alexander found the Grand Master, sitting in one of the desks, awaiting patiently along with Lady Auriel Silverwing so that they can begin to interview him. The interview goes on for about a half hour or so, Alexander is questioned about his background, where he came from, what he knows of the Light, why he wished to join the order, and which branch of the order he was seeking to be a part of. Alexander chose to go for Knighthood, seeing as his swordsman skills could be put to good use in the name of the Light. Near the end of the interview, an unknown draenei woman appeared before them, interrupting the interview, asking if either of them wanted to try out free samples of her products. She did apologize for intruding, of course. Alexander refused, politely, and after she had conducted her business, he wished her a good day and hope that she does well. After the interview had officially ended, Alexander was brought before the Altar, and the Grand Master himself began the ceremony. Alexander swore to uphold the will of the Light, to never lie in the name of the Light, to recognize it as the truest of all things, to aid the common good, to commit himself to the three virtues of the Light, and to aid it's will for the good of all. He arose, as a member of the Silver Hand, an Aspirant of the Order. After the ceremony had finished, he was granted his Armoring of the Silver Hand, to wear with honor and dignity for the glory of the Light, the people of the Light, and the Silver Hand. The Mercenary and the Champion While Alexander Calburn was reading about the Three Virtues of the Light, until a Worgen approached him, asking if he could sit. Alexander put down the book and agreed. They discussed about how that there hasn't been much conversations that they've had with other people, that they shy away from core interactions and keep to themselves, unless they know people or anything business related. The worgen introduced himself as Sam Cordova, and Alexander introduced himself as well. They went on discussing about the Light, their works in what they do, why they do what they do, and such. This went around for around for half an hour, and they both said their goodbyes to each other and left. The next day approaches, Alexander finished studying about the Three Virtues of the Light, it's philosophies and such. As he walked up, his eyes were caught on an esteemed lovely woman, but kind of afraid to approach her, so he stood next to one of the pillars, figuring out a way to introduce himself, without seeming weird towards her. Relationships Personal None Friendly Alicia Warde Sam Corvoda Business Lady Auriel Silverwing Grand Master Tenevus Stromheart Items Medallion of Isabella Torvalis As a reminder of his mother, and the only thing he can remember her by, Isabella Torvalia, former Queen, taught her son to keep to his virtues, always remain positive, and to be sure that he keeps to himself, because the world can be the most cruel. The values of royalty she was able to pass onto him, was that he can be any kind his heart wishes for him to be, and when that time comes, and if the worse were to pass, he would rule as a kind, benevolent, and just ruler of a great nation. The last remaining tears she had has been put inside the medallion and fored into it, so that a part of her can always remain with him, forever. Alexander always keeps it with him, every time, no matter where he is or what he is doing, he always keeps it on him, no matter what. Signet Ring of the Calburns Passed on throughout the centuries from a father to his son that would be king. The Signet Ring was made and began with Alikar Calburn I. As the 20th Calburn Member in the Royal Family for the past many centuries, the Signet Ring is by far the most valuable trinket, according to Alexander, the current wielder of the Ring. Upon his father's deathbed, he swore to his father that he would keep the ring with him, and never give it up ever, not to anyone, until the day he finally dies. He will keep it with him until the end of time, even if the great Calburnian Empire were to fall, he would keep it as a reminder that his family fought, shed blood, and died to ensure their families, friends, and people were put first and foremost above themselves. This ring is a reminder to all that a great king or queen, emperor or empress, no matter the title, would place themselves above the people, for without the people...there can be no great society, no great kingdom. To be continued... Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Paladins Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Kingdom of Stormwind